una mente realmente perversa
by albe20
Summary: Misty al fin tiene la oportunidad de tener lo que a querido en la vida aunque cambio tendrá que arruinar la vida de algunas personas para lograrlo no obstante una extraña figura la estará siguiendo de cerca demostrando ser mas diabólica que ella y para su desgracia aquella figura dista de ser humana.


Una mente realmente perversa

Una chica de cabello naranja avanzaba con paso rápido hacia una casa la cual era demasiado grande ella miraba por los alrededores del lugar y solo se notaban puros arboles llena de pokemon de diferentes tipos conviviendo en armonía. Para la chica le pareció algo repulsivo estar en ese lugar ya que los pokemon le parecían criaturas desde su punto de vista asquerosas e inútiles por suerte para ella llego a su destino rápidamente, al estar frente a la enorme casa poso su mirada en la enorme construcción donde denotaba a simple vista que ya tenía sus años acumulados y aun así se veía tan sólida y hermosa como si fuera apenas recientemente construida.

Al ver la casa no pudo evitar sonreír si su plan tenia éxito esta hermosa casa seria suya para su deleite, con solo pensar que solo sería una parte de lo que obtendría no podía evitar suspirar emocionada además que también sería la esposa de Ash Kétchup el famoso médico de la bella región de Kanto y por su puesto su amor platónico desde su infancia.

Dejando de lado sus fantasías la chica toco la puerta principal de la enorme casa y para su sorpresa la abrió un pokemon poco común en Kanto y era un Greninja que tenía una mirada seria además de mostrar varias cicatrices en su abdomen resultado de posiblemente peleas o maltrato.

—hola soy Misty. —exclamo la chica con timidez al ver aquel pokemon con aspecto algo tenebroso. —puedo pasar soy invitada de Ash.

El pokemon no se movió ni respondió, solo quedo observando con detenimiento a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta mirándola con mucho detenimiento, Misty se quedó quieta y sin saber qué hacer en esta situación. Una de sus opciones era quedarse parada y esperar que una persona dentro de la casa la dejara pasar u otra entrar a la fuerza pero esa opción la descarto de inmediato ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría aquel pokemon si hacia eso.

La chica se quedó pensativa sin moverse esperando el movimiento del pokemon el cual nunca llegó solo quedo mirándola fijamente sin siquiera parpadear entonces fue en ese momento que una voz interrumpió la incómoda escena.

—Greninja, ¿Quién está en la puerta? —hablo una chica de cabello corto de color miel de ojos azules que traía puesto un vestido corto de color negro además de unas zapatillas negras que se acercaba a la puerta y vio a una chica de cabello naranja que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco parada. —Misty me alegro que vinieras te estábamos esperando.

—Hola Serena sabes que no me perdería por nada del mundo tu cena de compromiso. —respondió Misty dándole una sonrisa a Serena. —por cierto podrías decirle a este Greninja que me deje pasa por favor.

—lo siento mucho, Greninja por favor déjala pasar solo es una vieja amiga.

Greninja volteo a ver a la chica de cabello color miel y asintiendo con la cabeza sé quito de la puerta dejando pasar a Misty y se dispuso a retirarse pero no sin antes voltear a ver la chica de cabello naranja con la misma mirada seria por última vez antes de retirarse.

—gracias Serena por ayudarme con ese pokemon, por un momento pensé que me atacaría o algo así.

—no tienes por qué agradecerme Misty, es un placer recibir a los amigos de Ash además no tienes por qué preocuparte por Greninja jamás te haría daño es un pokemon muy noble y dócil.

—no lo sé Serena su mirada no me dio esa impresión sentía que en cualquier momento iba atacarme.

—Misty te lo puedo asegurar Greninja no es un pokemon peligroso solo a veces puede ser desconfiado y es que cuando lo encontró Ash hace tiempo estaba muy herido y hambriento, por suerte con algo de cuidado se recuperó y agradeció tanto a Ash que se quedó cuidando esta casa como un guardián protector.

—ya entiendo, me imagino que ese Greninja sufrió mucho antes que Ash lo encontrara.

—si sufrió mucho y desconfiaba de los humanos, cuando vio a Ash la primera vez quiso atacarle pero por suerte el esquivo el ataque y lejos de retroceder se acercó hacia Greninja al cual viendo a pesar de que el pokemon se resintiera pero por suerte Greninja comprendió que Ash no era alguien malo y se dejó curar y el resto es historia.

—Ash es sorprendente siempre trata de ayudar a los pokemon sin importar las circunstancias.

—ni lo que le digas un hombre realmente sorprendente son de las tantas cosas por las que lo amo tanto y solo pensar que al principio me oponía rotundamente a este matrimonio arreglado.

—si recuerdo eso perfectamente además como recuerdo cuando te querías fugar con ese chico llamado Clemont del cual estabas perdidamente enamorada para evitar este matrimonio arreglado, por un momento pensé que ibas fugarte con él y dejar plantado a Ash. —hablo Misty cuestionado un poco el cambio de su amiga. —por cierto, ¿qué paso exactamente?

—al alguna vez creí estar enamorada de Clemont pero a medida que fue conociéndolo mejor descubrí que solo quería acostarse conmigo además que le gustaba presumir que alguien como yo estaba a sus pies en eso decidí terminar mi relación con él la verdad sufrí mucho pensado que fui una tonta, un poco más e iba ceder a tener relaciones con él por suerte mi mente fue más fuerte y se resistió honestamente cuando termine con Clemont mi pobre corazón estaba hecho pedazos por lo que acepte casarme con Ash ya sin importarme nada de pronto fue en ese momento cuando me presentaron a Ash en aquella fiesta de presentación que quede fascinado con él, era muy apuesto además cuando hable con el note que teníamos tanto en común y la verdad desde ese momento supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida con él.

—amiga espero que sea por eso realmente ya que no vale la pena casarse con un hombre solo por su dinero ,además sabes qué no me gustaría verte en un matrimonio a la fuerza con alguien quien no amas solo por tener estabilidad económica y un título mobiliario.

—Misty no me caso con Ash por su dinero o su título mobiliario, yo me casare con el por qué lo amo además lo pensamos mucho y pensamos renunciar al dinero y al título mobiliario por un vida más tranquila ya que no quiero que mis hijos se casen a la fuerza solo que el título así lo dicta.

— ¡estás loca como puedes pensar en renunciar en estas riquezas! —exclamo misty algo molesta así como confundida por la declaración de su amiga. — ¡sabes creo que deberías pensarlo más a fondo no pensaras tirar todo esto a la basura!

—Misty para tu información estoy totalmente cuerda con mi decisión y no quiero oírte más reclamos ya todo está decidido después de la boda renunciamos a estos lujos y no se hable más del asunto. —respondió Serena algo molesta por el tono usado por su amiga para luego retirarse hacia otra habitación. —ahora si me disculpas iré a ver los últimos detalles para la cena de esta noche así que siéntate como en tu casa.

Después que Serena se retirara, Misty solo se mordió el labio inferior al solo pensar que ambos iban a renunciar a esta fortuna, sabía que tenía que actuar enseguida ya que todo su plan se arruinaría por completo lo primero que debía hacer era sacar a Serena de la jugada.

Ella saco de su bolso un frasco pequeño que contenía un afrodisiaco muy potente que le compro a una hechicera de la zona el cual haría que al tomarlo Serena tuviera la necesidad enfermiza de tener sexo, Por lo cual pensó que Clemont el antiguo amor de Serena sería útil para sus planes ya que sería perfecto ambos tendrían relaciones y casualmente Ash los descubriría así anulando el compromiso con ella.

Por consiguiente los padres de Ash tendría que buscar a otra mujer para desposar la cual según la lista de títulos seria Misty la siguiente en la lista, ella la solo pensar que estaba a tan solo algunos pasos de tener lo más anhelaba en la vida dinero, poder y sobre todo a Ash para ella sola.

Si sonaba cruel sacrificar la reputación de Serena de por vida solo por dinero pero para Misty no lo era, ella nunca la vio como amiga jamás en la vida de hecho la odiaba con todo el alma desde que tiene razón de conciencia. Su padre de ella era muy amigo del padre de Serena donde ambos presentaron a sus hijas para conocerse al principio se notó la diferencia de clases al ver que Serena siempre vestía ropa extravagante y costosa además de mostrar modales muy refinados para su edad, mientras que Misty solo llevaba puesto vestidos sencillos y mostraba poca educación lo que ocasionaba envidia de parte de la chica de cabello naranja al notar como la gente veía a Serena con buenos ojos además de ganarse su afecto.

Por lo que cada vez que venía Serena a su casa para jugar ella solía salirse al bosque que estaba detrás de su casa para evitar la molestia de la niña de cabello de color miel, en unos de sus viajes se internó sin querer en lo más profundo del bosque hasta perderse.

A cada paso que daba Misty no pudo sentir más que miedo al notar como los pokemon se le quedaban observado algo extrañados de su presencia algunos solos se apartaban de ella y otros la seguían observando con algo de cautela.

Misty paso caminando sin rumbo fijo por vario tiempo tanto que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, ella por un momento se le vino a la mente que su padre se había percatado de su ausencia por lo que se detuvo para esperar a su padre pensando que la estaba buscando con desesperación en el bosque.

Se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca de ella para esperarlo donde pudo apreciar que el lugar había varios arbustos a su alrededor así como grandes árboles de bayas por lo que se quedó algo tranquila de estar en un lugar que aprecia ser tranquilo y seguro, pasaron varios minutos hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba entre los arbustos.

La pequeña niña volvió a sentir miedo al pensar que alguien al asechaba detrás las arbustos esperando el momento adecuado para atacarla. Presa del pánico decidió irse de ese lugar pero cuando se levantó del tronco para huir, una fuerza misteriosa la paralizo en el acto inmovilizándola por completo

Misty intento gritar y moverse pero era inútil, la fuerza misteriosa la seguía inmovilizando evitando que se pudiera escapar. De pronto observo como detrás de los arbustos salía un pokemon de color amarillo, este se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa diabólica mientras movía su extraño péndulo de su mano.

Al tenerlo de cerca Misty pudo ver que aquel pokemon era un Hypno, el pokemon se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña sonriéndole mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el cabello Misty suevamente hasta que el pokemon sentía como su falo aumenta su tamaño por el placer que sentía acariciar ese cabello.

La niña observo con error como el falo del pokemon estaba creciendo y ella sabía lo que iba pasar a continuación gracias a que lo leyó en los libros que su padre a veces dejaba en la sala sin guárdalos por lo que ella podía ojearlos además del hecho que su padre traía mujeres extrañas a la casa para luego llevarlas a su cuarto para sostener relaciones con ellas.

El pokemon psíquico con un movimiento brusco de su péndulo obligo a Misty a arrodillarse ante él y con otro movimiento obligo abrió la boca de la niña. Ella empezó a llorar al ver como su boca se abría contra su voluntad y como el pokemon agarro con su mano su falo para introducirlo en la boca de Misty.

La pequeña trataba de moverse con todas sus fuerzas pero todo era inútil aún seguía paralizada cunado creyó que todo estaba acabado e iba ser violado por Hypno, de pronto vio que la fuerza que la paralizaba ya no estaba entonces descubrió que el pokemon psíquico perdió la concentración al voltear a ver un movimiento en los arbustos.

Ella provechando ese descuido decidió actuar rápidamente, por lo que vio una gran roca bastante grande a lado de ella por lo que la sujeto con ambas manos para luego golpear con todas sus fuerzas la espalda del pokemon que estaba a espaldas de ella observando los arbustos fijamente haciendo que este gritara por el dolor y cayera al suelo.

Misty vio que era su oportunidad de correr de allí pero al ver al pokemon retorcerse del dolor le provocó una extraña satisfacción, por lo que nuevamente toma la roca y esta vez golpeo directamente al rostro del Hypno haciendo que este gruñiera por el dolor además de brotarle bastante sangre del rostro.

Nuevamente Misty sintió esa satisfacción recorrer su cuerpo por lo que nuevamente golpeo el rostro de Hypno haciendo que volviera a gruñir por el dolor, la pequeña niña sintiéndose bien al golpear al pokemon decidió continuar golpeándolo provocando que el rostro de aquel pokemon se deformara por completo por los contantes golpes de la roca.

Los contantes quejas de aquel pokemon inundaron el bosque algunos minutos hasta que después de un momento ya no saliera ningún sonido de aquel pokemon.

Misty después de cansarse aventó la roca y contemplo con una sonrisa su obra, al ver que aquel pokemon yacía muerto y con el rostro bastante deformado no puedo evitar sentir bien consigo misma desde hace tiempo no había sentido una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Así que decidió irse de aquel lugar por lo que nuevamente camino por el bosque pero esta vez camino un rato más hasta ver que estaba cerca de su casa. Ella corrió feliz de haber encontrado su hogar por lo que entro a la casa para descubrir que su padre así como el padre de Serena estaban jugando cartas mientras una Serena estaba cantado para deleite de ellos que al acabar de cantar no paraban de aplaudirle y felicitarla.

La pequeña Misty solo miraba incrédula como nadie se había percatado de su ausencia sin saber que estaba a punto de ser violada por un pokemon, en vez de ir con su padre y decirle algo al respecto solo decidió subir a su cuarto para dormir un rato.

Al estar acostada no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de satisfacción que sintió al golpear aquel Hypno, por lo que solo suspiro y decidió dormir pero sin saber que aquella experiencia marcaría el inicio de su mente perturbada así como los actos que cometería en el futuro.

Después de recordar aquella experiencia la chica de cabello naranja decidió volver a la realidad y seguir con su plan por lo que guardo el frasco en su bolso para luego proseguir caminando en la casa y de pronto sintió esa sensación de que era observada por lo que volteo para todo los lados posibles y no pudo hallar nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Sintiéndose amenazada decidió subir a las escaleras de la casa para encontrarse con Ash o con alguien que la conociera para no sentir esa sensación otra vez, sin saberlo la extraña presencia que la acechaba la seguía de cerca procurando no ser vista hasta su debido tiempo donde revelaría su verdaderas intenciones las cuales al parecer no eran buenas.

CONTINUARA

 _Este fic solo será tres capítulos y será de gore así que si no les gusta el contenido mejor no leer por los demás capítulos serán muy fuertes solo se los recomiendo si les gusto un pokemon diferente chance haga un pearlshipping gore pero será después._


End file.
